There are numerous silencers and muffler exhaust tips available on the market for vehicle owners that want to customize their vehicles. Most of the aftermarket exhaust tips on the market are decorative in nature given that the exhaust tip is usually the only part of the engine muffler system that is visible to ordinary observers. Presently, most exhaust tips are limited in appearance and customization. U.S. Pat. No. 6,085,863 to Shuen, U.S. Design Pat. No. 413,296 to Hussaini, U.S. Design Pat. No. 384,319 to Harutiunian, U.S. Design Pat. No. 191,509 to Feinberg, and U.S. Design Pat. No. 164,960 to Russell, disclose a decorative exhaustion pipe.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,006,859 to Hussaini discloses a decorative muffler exhaust tip that serves to amplify exhaust noise.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,354,573 to Tabata, et al., and U.S. Pat. No. 5,831,223 to Kesselring, disclose an exhaust piece that serves to further silence the noise from the exhaust of the engine to which the muffler system is connected.
Others, such as U.S. Design Pat. No. 189,573 to Russell, and U.S. Design Pat. No. 133,788 to Koch, disclose a tailpipe tip that diverts the exhaust in a particular direction.
Some, such as U.S. Pat. No. 3,043,097 to Inman, et al., and U.S. Design Pat. No. 247,360 to Hamaguchi, et al., disclose exhaust tips that channel air from around the muffler exhaust tip in a manner that creates a negative pressure on the muffler system when the vehicle is in motion.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,630,835 to Russell discloses a clamping means for an exhaust tail pipe.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,152,710 to Huang et al. discloses an exhaust tip having a set of LEDs that automatically illuminate when heated exhaust gases pass through the tip. Exhaust tips are typically provided for trucks to provide a custom appearance, engine sound, and improve engine performance. The present invention provides new methods and designs to customize exhaust tips. These publications and all other referenced patents are incorporated herein by reference in their entirety. Furthermore, where a definition or use of a term in a reference, which is an incorporated reference here, is inconsistent or contrary to the definition of that term provided herein the definition of the term provided herein applies and the definition of that term in the reference does not apply. Although various improvements are known to the art, all, or almost all of them suffer from one or more than one disadvantage. Therefore, there is a need to provide an improved exhaust tip.